Pups Discover Zuma's Origins!
This Story is a collab between SuperSpyChase (SSC) and ClockwerkSamurai12. = Summary = The episode takes place in Rio De Janeiro. Ryder gets a call from his cousin Selena in order to help out in decorating for Carnival! When during the festivities, they find out that Zuma is a Capoeria champion! And when his rival Manuel returns to try and steal the heart of Rosaletta, Zuma's puppy hood friend , it's a fight that'll be furry to the end! Can Zuma defeat Manuel and win the heart of Rosaletta AND defeat Night Ryder's creation: THE SWAY MAKER?! CharactersCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Stories teamed with SSC * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * The Hinako Triplets * Thunder (First Appearance, but not first time known.) * Prankster (First Appearance, but not first time known.) * Rio * Robo-Pup * Gales * Night Ryder * Selena (First appearance) * Manuel (First appearance) * Rosaletta (First appearance) * Sway Maker (First appearance) Transcript (Title card with Zuma and a Brazilian Flag) Zuma: Pups Discovew Zuma's Owigins! The episode starts at the Lookout, with Chase and Zuma, the top players, playing Pup Pup Boogie. VG Singer: Do the Pup Pup Boogie! Zuma is dancing better then Chase, though Chase is trying to upstage him Zuma: You're not gonna beat me Chase! I am an expewt at this! Chase: Not unless I beat you first! Zuma: Well, how about a bit of this?! (Does a Capoeria spin) Beat that! Chase: What the? Suzan: Looks like Zuma's got you beat Chase! Better catch up or you'll have to forfeit! Zuma: Had enough, Chase? Chase: Yes, B-but how-? Zuma: Cause it looks like you'we beat! Due to Chase being too busy listening to Zuma, The game ends and Zuma wins! Zuma: Whoo-hoo! I win! Suzan: And the winner is... (Raises Zuma's paw) Zuma! Zuma: Yes! I won, I won! Go Zuma! It's my biwthday, woot woot! Take that Chase! Chase: Nice game there, Zuma. Zuma: Haha! Yeah, I'm glad we got that game out of the way. *Sigh* Wosaletta would have enjoyed it if she wewe hewe.... Chase: Who is Rosaletta? Zuma: No one! *Blushes* No one weally... Logan: Zuma, are you crushing on someone?? Chase: Is there something wrong? Zuma: No, evewything is okay! (Pulls out a love locket to look at a picture of him and another Chocolate Lab in a Samba girl outfit) *Sigh* Minha quewida... (Translation: My sweetheart) Zuma's heart pumps as his eyes shed a few tears... Chase: What are you looking at Zuma? Zuma: *Sigh* It's a pictuwe of a giwl I liked back when I was a puppy in Bwazil.... She was the hottest thing on the Wio Gwande, next to it's sands. Chase: It's sands? Like "sands" sands? Zuma: Yeah, and it was paw toasting hot, and so was she, I still wemembew how I met hew... (Flashback) Zuma: (Narrating) I was just about 2 weeks old, I was a stway.... (Speaking and young) Man, I'm getting kind of sick of this sunshine... Maybe I should go and dive into the water! Chase: (Voice) Wait, you were a stray back then in Rio Grande? Zuma: (Voice) Yep! And Don't intewwupt! Anyways... (Narrating) I was about to go into the watew. But little did I know, thewe was a mowe gowgeous sight wight beside me! (Zuma looks to see another chocolate lab with eyes that shined like the ocean, Zuma was lovestrucked) Zuma: Um... O-Oi! (Translation: Hi) Rosaletta: Oh-um....Oi! Zuma: I-I-I'm Zuma! Rosaletta: Oh...Nice to meet you, Zuma. I am Rosaletta... Zuma: Nice to meet you, Wosaletta... Sowwy fow the voice, I have a speech impediment. Rosaletta: I know... *giggles* Zuma: Hehe... (Stares into her eyes) *Sighs dreamily* (Narrating) And evew since then, I have been in love with hew! We did evewything togethew! Swimming, skateboawding, and even dancing! It was then when I had discovewed Capoewia!....And I became the undefeated champion at it! (Flashback ends) Zuma: Sadly, I had only knew hew too showt, because it was then that I found a boat heading out for a place called Adventuwe Bay. And I ended up hewe! And I nevew saw hew again... *Sigh* I miss hew... Suzan: Aw... poor Zuma... Chase: Sorry about that, but then......which boat? Zuma: The ship I found was The Floundew. Chase: Wait, the Flounder? Zuma: Yes, The Floundew! Chase: B-but how? Zuma: *Sigh* It's complicated... Chase: Okay... (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Meanwhile, Ryder is playing on his pup pad until he receives a call. He answers it) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Selena: Hello Ryder! It's Selena, Your Cousin from Rio De Janeiro! Ryder: Hey there Selena! What's up? Selena: I called to say hello, and also here to send you tickets to here! Ryder: Wow! What's the occasion? Vacation? Selena: Well, Yes. I wanted you to visit Rio de Janeiro and learn about it. Ryder: Oh! And I guess because Carnival is going on? Selena: Well, now that I think about it, it kind of is and I need some help decorating. Hey, what is your time there? Ryder: Noon, why? Selena: -And where do you live? I was about to think you live one day early. Ryder: In Adventure Bay. Is that a problem? Selena: No, I just needed to make sure that you would make it there on time before the Carnival Starts. Can you, and your..... Ryder: Pups come and help out? We're on it Selena! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Selena: Thanks Ryder. Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-pad) Ryder: Pups, to the PAW Patroller! Everypup: Ryder Needs Us! The pups head into the PAW Patroller, though a certain some-pup is a little absent... Logan: Uh.. Where's Marshall? Suzan: Marshall hurry up! Monty: Ryder is waiting! Marshall: W-wait for me!! Marshall Then trips on a soccer ball that's standing in the middle of nowhere! CRASH!!!! Pups: *Groan* Zuma: It's a Goal!!! Logan: Looks like someone's a fan of FIFA.... (The pups then head to the briefing area of the PAW Patroller) Chase: Ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, my cousin Selena called and wants us to help her decorate for Carnival! Rio: Carnival? Where's that? Cali: I think it's someplace in Brazil. Zuma: Bwazil!? The hopes for Zuma Lighten when he hears 'Brazil' Logan: Seems like someones a bit happy.... Rocky: Uh, Zuma? You look a little... Zuma: That's whewe I'm fwom! My hometown! Dwive Wobo-Pup, dwive! Chase: Huh? Hey! Robo-Pup: *Robotic barking* (He steps on the gas pedal) Ryder: Zuma!? Why are you excited to go to Brazil so quickly?! Zuma: Wosaletta is thewe! I must tell hew about my love fow hew! Rocky: Your Love? Zuma: Yeah! This is her! (Shows them a picture of a chocolate lab in an orange samba suit) Rubble: Whoa.... Zuma: That's what I said when I fiwst saw hew too Wubble! She is the love of my life! And hew name just makes me melt, Wosaletta.... Rubble: Wosaletta? Suzan: I think he's saying Rosaletta. I took Lisp in high school. Zuma: She's in Wio de Janeiwo! Rio: Sort of strange for me to have the name of a country... Skye: Rio isn't a country, silly! Rio: Even so! Zuma: We have to get thewe quick! Chase: Um, why? She'll still be there. Zuma: I know! But the suwpwise on hew face when we weunite, it will be something wowth twaveling fow! Rubble: Wha-? Suzan: He said that when they meet each other they'll be able to catch up with each other. Zuma: Yeah! Chase: Okay, what's the emergency Ryder? And I bet it has something to do with Zuma's crush. Ryder: We have to help my cousin Selena with decorating, which I will explain later. Though... (Presses Chase's symbol) Chase, I'll need you to help Zuma try and reunite with Rosaletta. Chase: Uh me? Why me? Zuma: You have a good sniffew Chase! She weaws a special pewfume evewy Cawnival! Chase: I thought that I would help the others setting up the cawni-ugh, carnival. Zuma: You will, we just need to find Wosaletta fiwst! Chase: Okay...anything else Ryder sir? Ryder: Nope, nothing I can think of! Chase: I meant for the other pups. What would their job be? Ryder: Oh right! The rest of you pups can help my Cousin with Carnival! Suzan: Where is it, where is it?! (Pulls out a piece of clothing) Hunger Games outfit? No... Village of the Danged outfit? No.... Ah-ha! My Samba outfit! Um... Ryder... I was kinda wondering if I can help with Chase and Zuma... I mean I am an expert at finding things! Thunder: ..or I could help! Suzan: Thunder, perhaps you don't know me. You are looking at the undefeated scavenger hunt champion ever since I was a kitten, and I lived during the 1929 crash! Thunder: Then why is the year 2014? Suzan: You're forgetting, I am immortal! Logan: So are me and Monty! You always keep outshining us! Thunder: Ya right! I am immortal too! Suzan: Sigh... fine... Guess I'll just let you fill in for me while I help Zuma find her Esmagamento (Translation: Crush) I took Portuguese in high school. Thunder: Sure, except, what's an Esmagamento? Suzan: It means Crush. Thunder: Crush, eh? You have one? you said 'her'! Zuma: Yes. I do, wewen't you listening in Thundew? Thunder: Yes, but Suzan referred to you as 'her', so I said if SHE had a crush Suzan: Well most new viewers of this show mistake him for a her. (Broke the fourth wall) Prankster: Ha-ha! You broke the fourth wall! Suzan: So? Prankster: Good point. Zuma: Wait, they do that? Suzan: Yeah! Apparently some viewers are just learning... Chase: Anyways.... Ryder: Oh right! Robo-Pup! Time to drive! Robo-Pup: Rawf Rawf! As the PAW Patroller drives off, a pair of pink dark eyes peek in from a bush Gales: (To Night Ryder on an earpiece) Did you get that boss? Night Ryder: (To Gales) I did, and if they are going to Brazil... then it's time to give them something exotic! Time to send in... The Sway Maker! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The PAW Patroller drives through the streets of Rio de Janeiro. With Exotic by Priyanka Chopra playing on the radio) Chase: I guess we are here? Monty: (Using Chase's megaphone) Good morning Brazil! Monty Hinako is here and if you're single, I am available!! Thunder: Ha, so you are looking for mates, eh? Monty: I will have you know that Rio de Janeiro is home to the most lovely ladies in the world my friend. And I am gonna find me a sweetie. Zuma: Wosaletta hewe I come! Chase: Easy there Zuma! Zuma: What's the huwwy?! Chase: I was saying that you shouldn't hurry. Zuma: Okay... but why dude? Chase: Zuma, listen, She will be there! Zuma: Okay... Ryder: Hey where's Selena anyway?? Everyone else: Who?? Ryder: My cousin. Everyone else: Oh... Suzan: Well, you can't rush someone. Patience is a virtue! Skye: We're here! Zuma: I hope we can find Wosaletta..... Rubble: Hold your horses, we will be there. Zuma: Okay.... Marshall: Are there horses in here? Thunder: Marshall...It's a figure of speech! Cali: Yeah, it's an expression Marsh. Marshall: Oh... Thunder: I guess we've stopped? Monty: Looks like it... (The PAW Patroller's doors open) Thunder: Rio de Janeiro, here we come! Prankster: Looks like cloud lover loves Brazil instead! Monty: Huh? Thunder: Grrrrgh, (creates a small cloud that zaps Prankster) Prankster: Ack!! Suzan: Hey! Both of you stop fighting! Now where is this Selena cousin of yours Ryder? Ryder: Hm... She should be here..... Thunder: Well sorry. Just my brother being a PEST! (A young 10 year old girl with a green and white dress appears. She has green eyes and black hair) Selena: Ryder! Welcome to Rio De Janeiro! Prankster: Well you are also a pest, cloud lover! Thunder: You almost killed me once! Ryder: Selena! (Hugs her) So glad to see you. Prankster: Oh... Selena: Nice to have you here too. Ryder: Pups, this is my cousin, Selena. Everyone except Zuma: Hello Selena! Ryder: She is also the leader of the SAMBA Patrol. Which is the PAW Patrol, only in South America Selena: It's nice to meet you! Ready to go to-what is that chocolate lab doing? Zuma: (Looks at his love locket's picture) Sigh.... I will be with you once again Wosaletta..... Chase: Uh.....hello? Zuma? Rocky: Here we go again. Thunder: what is he looking at? Zuma: Sigh.... (Heart pumps) Our heawts will meet... just not suwe when.... Prankster: A locket, silly! Chase: Hello, Zuma? Skye: Zuma, Snap out of it! Zuma: (Drools over the locket) She is a goddess.... Marshall: A goddess? Cali: Figure of speech, again. Monty: I know! (Grabs Chase's megaphone) WAKE UP ZUMA!! Zuma: GAH!! Dude! Not cool! Rubble: I really don't get it. Zuma: What don't you get Wubble? Chase: Ignore him Zuma... Logan: (To Selena) So, I believe you need our help with Decor? Selena: Yes, a lot of help.... Thunder: what will we be doing? Rio: Don't worry, we'll get it done! PAW Patrol is ready to roll! Rubble: Someone's talking after being pretty quiet..... Zuma: You guys go ahead, me, Chase and Suzan will look fow a cewtain someone..... Prankster: Or a certain pup, that is! Rocky: Oh shut up Prankster..... Ryder: Speaking of which, where is the rest of the SAMBA Patrol? Chase: SAMBA Patrol? Selena: Yes... um.... Logan: Something wrong? Chase: I'm Chase! Selena: Oh, right... Logan: Anyway, you were saying? Rocky: I'm rocky, the recycle pup. Chase: I am a police pup and this is my Trainee, Rio. He's our Spy cat! Rio: Hello! Skye: I'm Skye, the airborne pup that's ready to fly! (Does a backflip) Rubble: I'm Rubble, the construction pup! Cali: I'm Cali, the EMT Cat! Marshall: I'm Marshall, the Firepup! Chase: Uh, Zuma? Zuma: (Thinks about Wosaletta) Sigh... she's such a good dancer..... Chase: ZUMA! Zuma: (Snaps out of it) Huh? Oh, wight! I'm Zuma! The Watew Wescue pup! Logan: I am Logan Hinako, these are my siblings, Monty and Suzan Monty: (A la Fonzie) Ey.... Suzan: Nice to meet you. Robo-Pup: Rawf Rawf! Suzan: Oh, and that's Robo-Pup. Prankster: I am not a fluke, Thunder! Thunder: Of course you are, prankster! Logan: And those two our the newest members... Thunder and Prankster.... Thunder: Oops. I'm Thunder, the Paw Patrol's loyal friend. Prankster: and I am prankster, the pup who nearly killed him (points to Thunder) SLAP! Logan: And we're the PAW Patrol! Prankster: Ow.... Thunder: Logan, I know the paw patrol before being a member... Logan: I know that! Prankster: Gr..... Selena: Nice to meet you, prankster and Thunder. Now let's start decorating the carnival! Suzan: Anyway, I need to help Zuma and Chase with something Selena: Huh? Suzan: Oh, let's just say that it's nothing much, Also where are the SAMBA Patrol pups anyway? Selena: They're not too far, I'll call them. (Whistles) Oh pups, come here and meet my cousin's members! Trivia * This is the 4th collab done by ClockwerkSamurai12, the other 3 being A Smash in the Past, Pups Save the World, and Puphouse in the Woods * Zuma wins against Chase in the Pup Pup Boogie Tournament. * Suzan breaks the 4th wall in this episode * This episode reveals Zuma's origins and birthplace References * Logan means FIFA in one scene Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Collaboration